serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Jami Trevyr
Jami Trevyr is an infamous tepper Mind Mage from the world of Edron. Jami, though having been dead for hundreds of years, is still one of the few people in the universe that no sane man would dare to impersonate. His name carried over two lifetimes, the one in which it was born to him and the one in which he remembered it and preferred to continue off from. In his first life, Jami was what was casually referred to as a 'telepathic whore', meaning that he used his tepper powers for pleasure and profit. These skills would eventually be bent to pain and punishment as well, and gain him a spot in a local faction in which he fought a war on his world. During this war he met, among others, Kirren Alaramoure and Ishane Daiceln, two people with which he developed methods of psionics and telekinetics, powers not often seen on his tepper world of Edron. When disaster struck, he sent to safety his lover, Kirren, in a random teleport, which landed her in Torn Elkandu, because of its nature in space with magic. She carried an enchanted chastity ring which would cause her pain if anyone touched her, to keep her his. While there she met with misfortune, and he eventually had to come rescue her after her lover Jasu's disappearance (which greatly annoyed him) caused her sever mental instability. And thus he met the Elkandu. In a terribly bold move, he used his telepathic power to control the Enchanter Sardill, and force him to undo the tepper curse on Jami. He went further, though; he managed to keep the magnified power it gave him with touch, while completely throwing off the limit teppers had with distance. Surviving such a risky venture is part of what makes Jami so strange. After a brief relationship with Roanin, he continued his tendancy to hurt others with his telepathy, as it brought him pleasure. He was very inventive in his tortures or pleasures, eventually driving Kirren to lose her memories during a not-quite accidental mental blast. He also met up with his son by her, a Time-Changer, and together with Silver and his son Remaerd and Sardill and a few others went to a Rhuan-free timeline so that Rhuan wouldn't kill them. Unfortunately, his tendancy for the sadistic resulted in Sardill betraying him to Rhuan anyway, and Rhuan's daughter Faith killed him. Jami's second life involved his acquisition of other powers and his infamous stint as the Devil. After being reborn, again a tepper, in Port Fins, Jami took on a job on the recently constructed Daresa teaching telepathy. In his style, he used unneccessarily extreme force in his teachings. When this caused insanity in his student, she was saved -- to the surprise of all -- by Silver, who taught Jami his impressive new meta-magical techniques. This new magic was immediately used against the racist Speaker Aitur Starsinger, who was slaughtering all non-elves, as well as any elf that opposed his rule. His influence was spreading over the world, and appearing fairly human, Jami wasn't too pleased. With Silver, Suzcecoz, and his female friend of the time, he bound Aitur to eternal punishment in Fesirya Kren, using his power to great effect on the soultrapped Speaker to force him into a painful, hallucinating, confusing punishment from which he could not escape through insanity. Some time later, James was born to Jami. The two immediately had rather large disagreements, and at his full power James challenged his father. He was a Time Mage, as well as a telepath, and was exceptionally strong; the two fought battles of raw mana at each other. Only with the help of Thorn, a kindly changer Jami met while in hiding from his son, were they able to kill James. This also resulted in a strange merging of two Changers, which resulted in a melded metamorph, which Jami pursued to Mezulbryst. Using his superior mind powers, Jami merged with the changeling-entity, which was a feral ooze assimilating whatever it could. Through it, Jami gained exceptional power: the ability to absorb others, and steal their magic. He also 'gifted' this ability to Thorn, but added to it a curse: he forcefully compelled her to use it. She killed hundreds in her telepath-induced lust for power. Jami used his power rather sparingly, as he didn't have great need for it. Eventually he went on a trip to visit upon several mages who fancied themselves to be 'evil' on a world not often seen by the Elkandu, and absorbed a half-dozen of the strongest. After that, he went on a focused search for Soul Mages, having a good plan in mind for what he could do. With a spell he designed himself, but the aid of Silver's power and experience, he created Hell, to where the souls of evil people would go for punishment by him and his demonic minions. In a way, it was a sick method of balancing 'good' in the universe by 'encouraging' people to not be evil. He also dabbled in necromancy to bring back to life his beloved, Kirren. His son Maple was brought to Hell by Thorn. He was a metamorph as well, but his power merged strangely with his Mind Magic to a point where he could possess people like a demon, by oozing into their bodies. He could then Change the body, control the mind, and use the powers of his host, but unlike Jami or Thorn, could not do this to more than one person at a time, nor were the gains permanent. Jami raised him to be demonic in nature, even going so far as to find him people to possess. When Keolah, Hawthorne, and Suzcecoz came to abduct Maple for Thorn, Jami suffered greatly. Suzcecoz wielded antimagic against him to hold him; even forcing Maple into a link to give him additional power didn't save him from that. He was only able to break free when her anger at him caused her to attack him magically, lowering her shields. Maple left with Thorn, but soon returned to Jami after using Change Magic on his mother to trap her in stone from which she would not Change back. Eventually, for his crimes and evil, Jami was sentenced to death once more by Faith and Rhuan. They offered to let him live, but just to be without his memories; he declined. Instead, they ripped his mind anyway, and captured his soul, not allowing such filth to be reborn. Fortunately, somewhere, Jami left a copy of his memories, so someday he might be able to recover who he once was... And then did so, twice, with two shards of his broken soul: Riven Soulfire and Dan'roth Starsword. Category:Mind Mages Category:Teppers Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Edron